voeu
by Lunesanglantes
Summary: le simple voeu d'une enfant... shonen ai


Titre : Vœu

Auteur : Aakanee

Genre : Joyeux Noël

Base : FF8

~*Vœu*~ 

  La jeune enfant ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre, bien attentive à ne pas en faire craquer le bois tendre ou laisser la serrure cliquer trop distinctement. Elle ne craignait pas vraiment de se faire remarquer, elle savait bien que son père ne l'empêcherait jamais de descendre, mais elle avait peur de briser le silence qui régnait dans la maison.

  Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'escalier, uniquement baigné par la lumière filtrant du salon et finit de faire pivoter le panneau de bois qui, jusque là, cachait encore l'agréable mélange de bleu et blanc qu'était sa chambre. La lumière de la pleine lune ne filtrait plus depuis longtemps maintenant à travers les carreaux de ses fenêtres, emmenant avec elle la couleur d'argent qu'elle affectionnait tant. Elle semblait avoir totalement disparue, la privant d'un espoir qu'elle mourrait de retrouver. Elle aimait la lune et elle aimait les étoiles… il lui disait toujours qu'elles étaient porteuses de tous les désirs des hommes et veillaient sur eux, même au coffin de la journée. Elle aimait toutes ces petites choses qu'il lui avait appris, mais celle-ci plus que tout autre encore et de ne pas pouvoir admirer l'immensité de la voile actée lui donnait le sentiment de l'avoir perdu à jamais. Elle avait l'impression que tous ses souvenirs tendres lui échappaient, glissant de ses mains ouvertes comme une pluie de neige, oubliant jusqu'à sa voix qui lui racontait dans un murmure complice l'histoire de chacune des étoiles qui illuminait le ciel d'une encre noire.

  Aussi noire que l'avenir qui se dessinait devant elle.

  Doucement, elle franchit le seuil de la pièce, serrant fortement contre son cœur la petite enveloppe de papier beige qui détenait maintenant son seul trésor… son désir le plus cher. Il n'y avait pas grand chose sur la feuille couleur d'étoile délicatement pliée en quatre à l'intérieur, juste quelques mots maladroitement tracés par ses petites mains d'enfant de six ans. A peine une phrase… mais qui contenait tous ses espoirs, toutes ses prières pour les milliers de larmes qu'elle avait déjà versées et pour celles que contenait tant bien que mal son père, depuis que…

  Elle soupira doucement et d'un mouvement souple, caressa le vélin granuleux du bout de ses doigts fins, effleurant au passage le petit ruban rouge qui venait seul relever la couleur parfaite du papier, invitation secrète à lire la lettre.

  Elle avait tout placé dans ce petit carré éphémère, adressant sa demande à un être auquel elle avait cessé de croire depuis très longtemps déjà, mais pour lequel elle était prête maintenant à redonner son âme pour peu qu'il exauce son vœu. 

  Elle sourit tristement, de ces sourires mélancoliques qui ne seyent pas aux enfants. Oui, elle avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée du vieil homme jovial et souriant, entraîné de par le ciel sur un magnifique traîneau tiré par quelques rennes à la fourrure soyeuse. Elle savait depuis longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas de petit village au pôle Nord où vivaient une kyrielle de petits lutins joueurs, à l'esprit inventif, qui créaient pour tous les enfants du monde des cadeaux par milliers. Elle savait bien qu'à minuit, aucune cheminée n'était visitée pour venir déposer au pied d'un sapin richement décoré, des paquets aux couleurs attirantes et joliment enrubannés. Pourtant…

  Oui, pourtant, elle voulait bien réapprendre à croire en tout cela, oublier tout ce que les adultes lui avaient dit, tout ce qu'elle avait cru découvrir par elle-même, si seulement son souhait était exaucé. Elle était prête à tout abandonner, tous ses désirs, toutes ses envies, toutes ses petites choses qui, il y a quelques semaines encore, lui faisaient tellement envie, pour pouvoir retrouver la douceur d'un sourire, la chaleur d'un baiser doucement déposé sur son front, le bonheur d'un rire partagé. 

  Elle voulait juste retrouver sa famille. 

  Cette lettre était tout ce qu'il lui restait. Tout ce qu'elle avait pu espérer de leur ami, tout ce qu'elle avait pu prier, tout avait pris fin quelques heures auparavant.

  Elle revoyait encore les visages tristes de son oncle et de sa tante lorsqu'ils étaient venus parler à son père. Personne ne savait alors qu'elle les observait, personne ne l'avait entendu hoqueter et pleurer lorsqu'elle avait perçu les quelques paroles prononcées. Une sentence qu'elle avait parfaitement comprise. Trop parfaitement, lui déchirant le cœur, lui ôtant tout espoir. Et ses pleurs avaient redoublé lorsqu'elle avait vu la silhouette de son père trembler et vaciller. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de voir son visage pour en deviner toute la souffrance, sans doute plus terrible que la sienne et elle aurait sûrement couru dans ses bras, autant pour le consoler que pour apaiser son âme, si ses jambes avaient encore pu la porter. Mais son corps avait semblé de glace et elle s'était à peine rendue compte qu'elle avait glissé à terre, serrant convulsivement contre elle la peluche qu'il lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, la mouillant une fois de plus de ses larmes.

  Elle n'avait commencé à se calmer que lorsque son père l'avait entourée de ses bras puissants et soulevée contre lui, lui murmurant sans fin des mots tendres et apaisants, malgré les fréquentes hésitation et éraillement de sa voix charger de larmes qu'une fois de plus il refusait de laisser couler devant elle. Il lui avait répété, elle ne savait plus combien de fois, que tout n'était pas encore perdu, qu'il y avait encore une chance, mais même à son petit âge, elle savait bien que s'était faux. Trop de temps avait passé, trop de recherches infructueuses dans une région réputée pour la rudesse de ses hivers. Trop de risques.

  Ils l'avaient perdu.

  Elle se souvenait à peine qu'il l'ait porté dans sa chambre et mis son pyjama avant de la couché, restant allongé près d'elle. Elle se souvenait à peine de sa main caressant sa chevelure avec la même tendresse qu'il mettait toujours à effleurer la sienne, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, épuisée par trop d'émotions.

  Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, presque hurlante sur un cauchemar aux couleurs de son sang, la nuit était déjà tombée, le vent battant furieusement à sa fenêtre les milliers de flocons d'une nuit enneigée. Une nuit qui aurait du être une des plus belles de cette année. Elle se rappelait la douleur alors que tout lui revenait en mémoire et la peine qu'elle avait éprouvée, le sentiment que tout le monde les avait trahis. Et cette idée, née de son désir de ne pas abandonner, son dernier espoir car si miracle il pouvait y avoir, ce ne pouvait être que ce soir.

  Elle s'était rapidement levé et avait saisit la mince feuille de papier sur laquelle elle avait couché son unique phrase, avant de soigneusement la plier pour la glisser dans l'enveloppe qu'elle avait bien pris garde de cacheter et de légèrement décorer.

  Et elle était là maintenant, sur le seuil de sa porte, la main droite tenant fortement contre son cœur cette mince espérance.

  Elle savait qu'il existait certaine règle, comme celle soulignant qu'il fallait qu'elle ait été sage si elle désirait seulement que sa lettre soit lue et elle n'était pas sûre de les avoir respectées, mais elle espérait que l'urgence et la douleur de sa demande suffiraient.

  Elle se décida finalement à avancer et descendit à pas de chat tremblant les quelques marches de son escalier. Le tapis moelleux qui reposait dessus bruissait doucement sous ses pas, mais empêchait tout craquement du bois tout en caressant agréablement la plante de ses pieds nus et les protégeant du froid.

  Elle atteint rapidement le palier et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge qui indiquait déjà huit heures passées. Plus que quelques heures.

  Rapidement, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, frissonnant au contact froid du carrelage et déposa bien à l'abri son enveloppe sur la table, après avoir allumé la lumière. Puis, elle ouvrit l'un des placards et en retira la boite hermétiquement fermée qui contenait les quelques biscuits qu'elle avait mis tout son cœur à fabriquer dans l'espoir de son retour. Tout au long de leur préparation, elle avait été partagée entre le sourire et le désir de pleurer à l'idée de son visage lorsqu'il aurait découvert ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Bien sûr son père l'avait aidé, mais pour l'essentiel, elle avait tout fait toute seule. Elle y avait tenu et en était fière. Ces gâteaux, il ne les connaîtrait sans doute jamais, mais si cela pouvait lui permettre de revenir, elle aurait été prête à donner tout ce qu'elle possédait et ils ne faisaient pas exception. 

  Il s'agissait des petites étoiles de pain d'épice recouvertes de sucre glacé et parfumées soit à la vanille, soit au citron, soit à la cannelle.

  Elle les retira bien vite de la boite pour les déposer de manière assez recherchée sur un plat de porcelaine blanche. Puis, elle pris un verre et ouvrit rapidement le frigo pour le remplir presque à ras bord d'un lait frais et richement parfumé.

  Sa petite préparation achevée, elle s'empressa de récupérer sa lettre qu'elle glissa dans son pyjama, avant de prendre le verre dans une main et le plat dans l'autre et de faire chemin jusqu'au salon en prenant bien garde de ne rien renverser.

  Lorsqu'elle y arriva enfin, elle put voir son père debout devant une des fenêtres, lui tournant le dos, une main déposée inconsciemment contre l'un des carreaux. Elle frissonna involontairement à cette triste vision, tant son désespoir semblant ressortir de cette simple position.

  La pièce aurait pu être chaleureuse. Un riche feu, seul source de lumière, brûlait avec force dans une cheminée de pierres anciennes, éclairant de sa vie factice un magnifique sapin qu'ils avaient pris grand soin de décorer de guirlandes et boules vertes, rouge et or, alors que, perdues au milieu de ses épines, brillaient des larmes de lueur qui remontaient discrètement en spirale jusqu'à son sommet où trônait une étoile. A son pied s'éparpillait par dizaines des paquets aux papiers diaprés, mélange étrange d'ours, de lunes ou de formes géométriques selon les goûts et les destinataires. La pièce elle-même était ornée de guirlandes, de bougies et de toutes ses petites choses qui était censées l'égailler pour une telle soirée. Pourtant, elle demeurait froide et sans vie, comme privée de la seule chose qui aurait vraiment pu l'illuminer.

  La joie.

  Rapidement, la fillette s'avança jusqu'au sapin et, avec milles précautions, posa assiette et verre devant les cadeaux avant de déposer la lettre bien en vu sur une des branches proéminentes d'épines de l'arbre.

  Puis, elle gagna le canapé sur lequel elle grimpa pour s'enrouler dans la chaude couverture posée dessus et de s'installer confortablement sur ses coussins, son regard incapable de se détacher de l'enveloppe blanche devant ses yeux.

~*~

  Il regardait la neige qui tombait lentement sur les jardins de la BGU, noyant ses immensités vertes et marrons de son parfait manteau d'albâtre, lumineuse à la lueur diffuse des lampadaires extérieurs qui donnaient au monde une impression d'irréalité. 

  Il n'y avait rien d'autre à cet instant que la douce chute de ces milliers d'étoiles complexes et parfaites, emportées parfois par un souffle de vent pour venir mourir sur le carreau qui lui faisait face. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mouvements, si ce n'était celui-ci. Il n'y avait pas d'autres bruits, sinon celui du zéphire glissant sur les vitres ou celui du feu qui crépitait doucement derrière lui.

  Rien de ce qu'une nuit de Noël aurait du offrir. Aucun chant, aucun rire, aucun de ses sons qui emplissaient normalement les couloirs de l'université une telle soirée. Aucun de ses visages qui courraient dans la neige, dansant sous sa cascade sans fin ou s'amusant gaiement à former bonhomme ou gigantesque bataille de boule.

  Rien.

  Il n'y avait que le lourd silence de la nuit et des sanglots étouffés. Combien de maison comme la sienne pleurait à cet instant ? Combien de vies qui semblaient s'être figées, il y a quelques heures à peine, alors que dans tous les couloirs retentissaient la nouvelle qui venait de les assommer ?

  Combien de cœur qui, comme le sien, saignait à n'en plus pouvoir s'arrêter ?

  Combien de larmes qu'il ne pouvait pas verser ?

  Encore.

  Doucement, sa main se souleva pour venir se poser sur la vitre glacée, ne frissonnant même pas à son contact. Un appel, une supplique, une prière pour un rêve impossible, un espoir envolé. Une main tendue vers une âme qui ne pourrait plus la saisir.

  Une âme perdue.

  A jamais.

  Pourquoi ?

  Etait-ce sa punition pour avoir enfin réussi à atteindre le bonheur, à effleurer du doigt cette impression qu'il avait si souvent cherché ? Ou bien était-ce sa punition pour avoir bravé les interdits ?

  Un petit sourire triste et ironique effleura ses lèvres.

  Il est vrai qu'ils étaient responsables des trois plus grands chocs qui avaient jamais ébranlés la BGU. Même la guerre contre Ultimecia n'avait pas fait tant de bruit.

  Il y avait d'abord eu le jour de leur coming out. Du grand spectacle, pas vraiment prévu à la base. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, le jour de son anniversaire. Son compagnon n'avait pas arrêté de rouspéter car ils étaient censés jouer les ennemis, alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser. La tension avait rapidement grimpé, surtout lorsque certaines remarques sur sa présence indésirable avaient été prononcées. N'en pouvant plus et visiblement très désireux de clouer le bec à tout le monde, il lui avait alors saisit le poignet au moment même où il s'apprêtait à découper le gâteau et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, l'avait passionnément embrassé, ouvrant et explorant sa bouche dans un baiser qui n'avait rien de chaste. D'abord trop surpris pour faire quoi que ce soit et ensuite perdu dans ses propres sensations, il lui avait rendu son étreinte pendant de longs instants avant de remarquer l'immense silence qui filait dans la pièce. Il s'était alors bien vite dégagé de son compagnon grimaçant de joie et de satisfaction pour faire face à une population partagée entre la surprise, le dégoût et le bonheur, mais qui avait un trait commun… une centaine de mâchoires fracassées à terre.

  Seul Laguna avait réagit véritablement avec joie et excitation, jurant ses grands dieux qu'il l'avait deviné depuis bien longtemps (et récupérant d'ailleurs au passage de l'argent de Ward et Kyros pour une raison qu'il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer), avant de les serrer dans ses bras avec moult félicitations. Il faut dire qu'il avait une théorie des plus intéressantes et très connues à leur sujet, sur la limite très fine existante entre l'amour et la haine. On aurait juré un enfant tout existé devant son nouveau jouet. Ce grand dadet était devenu le parrain de la BGU par on se sait trop quel miracle et passait maintenant plus de temps entre ses murs qu'à son palais, aux grand damne de ses secrétaires et parfois des étudiants qu'ils couvaient avec une affection toute maternelle. Surtout leur petit groupe. Il les connaissait tous sur le bout des doigts, aussi n'avaient-ils pas été trop surpris qu'il ait pu deviner.

  Leurs amis avaient été plus réservés, visiblement tous sous le choc de cette révélation, mais pas horrifiés pour autant, alors que le reste de la BGU se partageait le dégoût et la surprise.

  Le deuxième grand choc avait eu lieu lors de l'annonce de leur mariage, pour deux raisons. Tout d'abord, peu de personne imaginait que deux hommes pouvaient se marier légalement, ensuite cela forçait tout ce petit monde à comprendre qu'ils étaient vraiment sérieux et qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple aventure, d'une erreur passagère. Bien sûr, une fois de plus, Laguna avait gagné son pari et avait remporté par la même occasion le droit de les unir, pour son plus grand plaisir.

  Le troisième séisme et de loin le plus important, avait été l'annonce du jeune couple, ravi mais très peu sûr de lui, d'une prochaine naissance. Pour le coup même Laguna en était resté béa. Ce qu'il ne savait pas en revanche, c'est si ce qu'ils les avaient le plus surpris était le fait qu'ils aient pu avoir un enfant, qu'ils aient osé demander à Geyser ou le choix du porteur.

  Bien sûr ce genre d'expérience n'était pas sans risque et le jour de la naissance de leur petite fille avait sans doute été le plus beau et le plus terrible de toute sa vie… jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

  Il se souvenait encore parfaitement de sa joie lorsqu'il avait pu tenir pour la première fois Lyine dans ses bras, peu après que l'infirmière lui ait apporté. Mais aussi sa terreur lorsqu'une autre infirmière était venue lui demander de les rejoindre immédiatement car ils étaient en train de perdre son compagnon. Il avait cru mourir milles morts jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne lui annoncer qu'il était sorti d'affaire. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur qui brûlait aujourd'hui en lui.

  Car cette fois-ci, rien ne lui ramènerait.

  A cette pensée, il sentit naître à ses yeux un flot de larmes qu'il dut se faire souffrance pour repousser. Il ne voulait pas pleurer, il n'en avait pas le droit, pas avec Lyine. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe d'elle, qu'il lui apprenne qu'ils pouvaient vivre, même ainsi… qu'il efface de son cœur tous les espoirs qu'il y avait stupidement placé quelques heures plus tôt.

  Tant de douleur.

  Pourquoi les avait-il quitté ? Il lui avait juré… il lui avait juré qu'il ne le ferait jamais, qu'il serait toujours là pour les protéger, pour les aimer. Mais il n'allait pas tenir sa promesse, il n'allait jamais revenir. C'était fini.

  Il lui semblait que toute une partie de son âme était morte depuis ce jour maudit. Cet instant où on lui avait annoncé le désastre de la mission. Il revoyait encore le visage fermé et presque hagard du commander, de son ami, lorsqu'il était venu lui annoncer la nouvelle. Il se trouvait en pleine partie passionnante de chat perché dans les jardins enneigés du complexe avec les autres enfants, lorsqu'il était apparu et lui avait demandé de venir quelques instants. Son air grave avait immédiatement alerté ses sens et un poing de glace s'était refermé sur son estomac.

  Son mari les avait quittés quelques jours auparavant pour partir dans les contrées du Nord, chasser un monstre qui faisait des ravages dans la population de la région. Il était parti à la tête d'une petite troupe de dix Seeds depuis une semaine déjà et il espérait son retour rapide. Mais cet espoir sembla fondre comme neige lorsque son ami n'osa pas pendant de longues minutes le regarder en face avant de lui annoncer la nouvelle.

  L'équipe avait disparu.

  Une mission envoyée rapidement là bas, suite à la perte du contact, avait fait état de trois cadavres à peine reconnaissables de Seeds, tant ils étaient en lambeau, retrouvés dans les Forêts de Glace et de la disparition totale du reste du groupe.

  Il ne faisait pas parti des victimes, mais rien ne laissait supposer que lui et les autres avaient pu survivre.

  La nouvelle l'avait cueillit comme un coup de poing au plexus, le vidant instantanément de son souffle, l'obligeant à s'asseoir alors qu'il frappait du poing le sol, le faisant littéralement vibrer sur quelques centimètres et creusant profondément la terre enneigée. Il n'avait rien sentit du froid qui transperça ses os, ainsi affalé, tout à sa douleur, alors que son regard se posait sur Lyine avec une seule pensée en tête : comment pourrait-il lui annoncer ?

  Il ne se rappelait d'ailleurs plus de la manière dont il avait dit la chose. Tout ce dont il se souvenait, c'était son regard baigné de larmes lorsqu'elle s'était jetée dans ses bras et avait sangloté jusqu'à plus force, cherchant dans son giron un réconfort qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir lui apporter.

  Mon dieu, elle l'avait tant et tant pleurer depuis ce jour, alors que lui-même ne pouvait pas se le permettre et que cette abstinence le rongeait à petit feu. Il ne dormait plus, mangeait à peine, n'agissant pas en automate que par ce qu'il avait sa fille à s'occuper. Et à chaque jour qui passait c'est un peu plus d'espoir qui s'amenuisait de pouvoir les retrouver, alors que chaque mission était un échec.

  Mon dieu, combien de journée, combien de nuit allongé dans l'immensité glacée et solitaire de leur chambre, recroquevillé sur lui-même, serrant dans ses bras son oreiller dont il pouvait encore retirer son parfum si particulier, mélange de musc, de sueur, d'épice et parfois de sang. Oui combien de nuit à fixer ardemment le combiné posé sur la table dans l'espoir de le voir sonner, laissant les heures s'égrainer lentement pour entamer une nouvelle journée… ne s'endormant parfois que pour faire des cauchemars sans fin où il le voyait souffrir milles morts sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire.

  Les jours s'étaient écoulés avec la lenteur de la souffrance et plus encore l'avant veille qui aurait du être un jour de joie. Et aujourd'hui… aujourd'hui, il avait vu mourir ses derniers espoirs.

  Il ne savait pas comment il pourrait vivre avec. Il ne savait comment il allait pouvoir affronter l'existence maintenant. Tout semblait tellement plus simple quand il était là. Tout semblait tellement plus facile.

  Son poing se referma violemment sur lui-même, faisant grincer la vitre, alors que devant son regard vide, d'effilait les dernières heures, les mêmes scènes se jouant encore et encore à son esprit.

  Il était assis à la table de la cuisine, fixant sans la voir la tasse de chocolat qui refroidissait lentement entre ses mains, ses pensées complètement perdues. Lyine était dans sa chambre, probablement en train de jouer, du moins d'espérait-il, mais il n'avait pas le courage de vérifier. Il lui semblait parfois impossible de la regarder en face tant elle lui ressemblait. Pourtant, il se forçait, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se détourner d'elle, qu'il l'aimait même trop pour cela. Elle était le plus beau cadeau qu'on avait pu leur faire. Un véritable enfant de leur sang.

  Presque tout leur univers. 

  Il pouvait revoir chaque instant entre eux, avant et après la naissance, chaque moment de joie, tous ses petits bonheurs simples. Une soirée tranquille au coin de la cheminée à lire à haute voix des romans épiques, mettant feu à chaque scène au point qu'ils croyaient presque les vivre. Un petit entraînement dans la serre de combat, déployant toute leur énergie à pourfendre sans relâche Rex et Orchidas, agissant parfaitement de concert. Un instant perdu dans un fou rire devant les pitreries de Lyine. La douceur d'un baiser délicatement posé sur sa nuque, alors que leur corps noyés de lune se mêlaient pour ne faire plus qu'un. Et c'est quelques mots soufflés à son oreille qui le faisait toujours vibrer.

  Il était tellement absorbé par ses pensées, qu'il n'avait pas entendu frapper à la porte et n'avait pris conscience d'un changement que lorsque deux silhouettes lui avaient fait face. Il avait alors lentement relevé son visage vers ceux bien trop sombres de ses amis. Il avait sentit son poing se crisper sur la tasse et ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était levé, ni qu'il retenait son souffle.

  _ Squall ? Quistis ? Avait-il fini par souffler.

  La jeune femme, si forte d'habitude, avait détourné les yeux pour fixer un point invisible au sol, alors que son mari faisait apparemment tout pour conserver une expression calme.

  Des mots qu'il avait prononcés ensuite, seulement un ou deux avait fait chemin jusqu'à son esprit et tout ce qu'il avait pu clairement comprendre c'était que toutes missions allaient être abandonnées. Oh, bien sûr, il s'était douté que cela arriverait un jour, il n'y avait pas assez de Seeds pour une région bien trop grande et dangereuse. Et avec l'hiver qui s'avançait, Squall ne pouvait plus prendre le risque de perdre certains de ses hommes dans une quête devenue improbable, après plus de trois semaines écoulées. Mais cela n'en rendait pas les choses plus faciles et il s'était sentit vacillé, refusant de croire que tout allait se terminer aujourd'hui. Surtout aujourd'hui.

  Il allait protester, se battre pour empêcher son ami de faire une telle chose, lorsqu'un bruit de sanglots étouffés avait attiré son attention. Il s'était alors rapidement précipité dans le couloir pour trouver Lyine affalée sur le sol, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps et tremblant à ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Il l'avait immédiatement prise dans ses bras, la serrant plus fort qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible, frottant doucement son dos et répétant à l'infini la même phrase : Rien n'était encore perdu.

  Pourtant, même lui à cet instant, avait senti combien elle sonnait creux.

  Tout à consoler sa fille dont les larmes se tarissaient lentement, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Squall et Quistis les avaient quittés.

  Il avait finalement pris l'enfant dans ses bras et l'avait remontée dans sa chambre pour la mettre en pyjama et la coucher. Il s'était ensuite étendu auprès d'elle, caressant doucement sa chevelure si semblable à celle de… si… et l'avait laissé s'endormir profondément. 

  Il était encore resté de longues minutes à l'observer, laissant à travers elle un autre visage se former. Puis, n'en pouvant plus, après s'être assuré qu'elle dormait bel et bien, il s'était redressé et avait rapidement quitté chambre et maison pour se diriger vers le bureau de Squall. Il fallait qu'il lui parle, qu'il l'empêche d'abandonner encore les recherches.

  Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Il ne pouvait pas !

  Il se souvenait parfaitement avoir poser la main sur la poigné et ouverte la porte au moment même où un bruit fracassant retentissait dans le bureau. Ce qu'il avait vu alors, avait eu feu de ses derniers espoirs.

  Squall venait de balayer d'un geste violent de bras tous les objets qui reposaient sur son bureau, envoyant se fracasser au mur un presse papier de verre, avant d'ébranler la lourde table de bois de ses poings.

  _ Squall ! Avait crié Quistis près de lui en le prenant dans ses bras. S'il te plait calme-toi !

  _ Comment veux-tu que je me calme ? Comment veux-tu que… que…

  C'est à ce moment là qu'il s'était rendu compte que son commander, son ami, que le garçon le plus insensible de toutes les universités était en train de pleurer. Et il avait vraiment su, oui, il avait vraiment su à cet instant que tout était terminé.

  Plus aucune chance.

  Comment était-il rentré chez lui ensuite ? Il ne le savait pas. Son esprit n'avait plus été que brume et mélange de souvenirs, tout ce qu'il lui restait à présent.

  Il était maintenant devant cette fenêtre, à ragarder la neige tomber lentement, à observer d'un œil distrait ses larmes cristallisées qui seraient le dernier tombeau de son compagnon. Le plus beau en vérité et le plus douloureux.

  Il prit soudain conscience d'un mouvement derrière lui et se retourna lentement pour voir Lyine affalée sur le canapé, apparemment endormie. Il soupira doucement et avec milles précautions et tendresse, la souleva délicatement pour la remonter dans sa propre chambre et la coucher dans son lit, lui laissant pour cette nuit, l'oreiller qui pour quelques heures peut-être pourrait calmer son esprit et chasser ses cauchemars si similaires aux siens.

  Il la regarda un instant, incapable de laisser ses lèvres former le sourire qui aurait voulu y naître alors que sa chevelure blonde reposait en auréole autour de sa tête, tel un ange. Puis, il se détourna et d'un pas lent regagna le séjour.

  C'est seulement au moment où il franchissait le seuil de la pièce qu'il aperçut enfin le petit plat de gâteau et le grand verre de lait, ainsi que l'enveloppe délicatement posée sur le sapin.

  Etonné, il s'avança et prit avec précaution ce petit emballage de vélin qu'il retourna dans ses mains, cherchant la moindre inscription. Mais il n'y avait rien dessus si ce n'était un petit ruban rouge soigneusement noué. Il l'ouvrit alors doucement, prenant bien garde de ne pas l'abîmer et en retira l'unique feuille qu'elle contenait et qu'il déplia. Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de sa fille qui courrait sur le papier en un unique vœu.

Cher Père Noël

S'il vous plait, rendez-moi mon papa.

                                      Lyine.

  Il se rendit à peine compte que sa main tremblait avant de voir le petit morceau de papier vibrer entre ses doigts et ne comprit qu'il pleurait que lorsqu'une perle salée vint mourir sur le bas de la feuille, y dessinant une petite ronde qui fut vite absorbée.

  Ces quelques mots venaient de détruire toutes ses barrières et il sentait maintenant couler à flot les larmes sur ses joues, des larmes trop longtemps contenues et qu'il était désormais incapable de retenir.

  Il parvint, sans trop savoir comment à remettre la lettre dans l'enveloppe et à la reposer sur le sapin, avant de s'écrouler sur le canapé et de s'y rouler en boule, laissant ses sanglots résonner encore et encore dans sa poitrine, ses poings vainement crispés sur la couverture et son visage à moitié enfoui dans un coussin.

  _ S'il te plait… Appela-t-il doucement. S'il te plait, reviens… reviens !

~*~

  Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était endormi avant d'entendre le premier coup de l'horloge le tirer lentement de son sommeil.

  Ding.

  Inconsciemment, même sans avoir à ouvrir les yeux, il sut qu'il était minuit.

  Ding.

  Il se recroquevilla alors un peu plus sur lui-même, cherchant en vain une chaleur qui semblait l'avoir déserté.

  Ding.

  Et laissa les images défilées.

  Ding.

  Le souvenir d'une main puissante se posant sur sa joue pour en dessiner le tracé déjà crayonné, avant de se retirer, comme surprise en train de voler, alors que lui-même s'éveillait.

  Ding.

  L'azur d'un regard perdu dans le sien, mélange de sentiments qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir y lire. Inquiétude, soulagement, peur… amour.

  Ding.

  La couleur délicatement rosée de ses joues coupables.

  Ding.

  La certitude que s'était bien ses bras qu'il avait senti le protéger alors qu'il avait cru mourir. La certitude qu'il l'avait bien sauvé, lui entre tous.

  Ding.

  Et la question muette que dessinaient ses lèvres.

  Ding.

  Pourquoi ?

  Ding.

  Et pour seule réponse, un mouvement hésitant, plein de craintes et d'appréhensions, si loin de tout ce qui faisait sa personnalité. Une fragilité qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir découvrir un jour.

  Ding.

  Un cadeau inespéré, une chaleur qu'il avait toujours convoitée tout en sachant qu'elle ne serait jamais à lui et qui pourtant, maintenant, était sienne, à jamais.

  Ding.

  La douceur d'un baiser.

  Ding.

  Il fut soudain tiré de ses pensées par ce treizième son de cloche, cet impact qui n'aurait jamais du être, ce bruit interdit, et releva rapidement la tête. Il laissa tout d'abord son regard se fondre sur le sapin, puis glisser lentement vers les cadeaux, avant de remonter vers le seuil de la pièce, suivant inconsciemment les rainures du bois ciré.

  Ses yeux se fixèrent un moment sur la nouvelle forme étendue à terre, délicatement polie, métal d'or sous la lumière du feu mourant dans la cheminée. Un objet dont il connaissait chaque perfection par cœur, un objet perdu à jamais pour ses pensées et qui pourtant…

  Il se redressa lentement, incapable de lâcher du regard ce fantôme, incapable de relever ses yeux, d'affronter un espoir qu'il savait vain et qui une fois de plus venait brûler et embrumer ses pupilles.

  Il y eut alors cet appel, cette voix aux tonalités riches et modulées. Ce son qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir entendre un jour encore résonner à ses oreilles.

  Son nom à peine souffler.

  _ Zell…

  Et il releva enfin la tête sur la forme debout aux côtés de l'arme, suivant lentement son contour, incapable de croire qu'il ne s'agissait pas encore d'un rêve. Il semblait tellement réellement pourtant. Tellement vivant.

  _ Zell…

  Son regard glissa enfin sur son visage, sur ses traits qu'il connaissait par cœur, sur cette cicatrice si familière qui le barrait et sur ces mers azures dans lesquelles il savait si facilement se perdre.

  A nouveau, il sentit les larmes cascader de ses yeux, mais si différentes de celles qu'il avait versé quelques heures plus tôt. Et avant même de savoir ce qu'il faisait, il s'était redresser et avait franchi en quelques pas la distance qui le séparait encore de la forme sur le seuil de la pièce. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres à peine cependant, incapable pendant quelques instants de se décider à la toucher, de peur de la voir se dissiper sous ses doigts tremblants. Il finit pourtant par monter vers son visage une main apeurée qui ne fit qu'effleurer tout d'abord sa peau étonnamment chaude. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit sous ses doigts le contact bien présent, bien vivant de la personne qu'il laissa enfin sa main se poser totalement sur sa joue de feu.

  Un long tremblement le parcourut soudain, alors qu'il réalisait qu'il ne rêvait pas et, sentant ses jambes céder sous lui, il enfouit son visage dans la large poitrine qui lui faisait face, laissant ses bras se refermer sur sa taille, alors qu'il laissait libre court à ses sanglots.

  Il était vivant.

  _ Seifer !

  Sa voix éraillée passa à peine le mur de ses lèvres, dans le simple désir de prononcer ce nom qui lui avait échappé ces dernières semaines et il sentit enfin les bras de son compagnon se refermer sur lui.

  _ Je t'ai cru mort ! Souffla-t-il doucement. Ne me quittes plus… ne nous quittes plus jamais.

  _ Jamais ! Jura doucement le Seed avant de relever doucement la tête de son compagnon. Jamais. Je t'aime, Zell !

  Et il embrassa doucement ses lèvres dont il avait rêvé durant ses longues semaines de calvaires.

~*~

  Un doux rayon de soleil perça la vitre de la chambre pour venir chatouiller la peau joliment rosée de Lyine, la tirant d'un sommeil profond et sans rêve pour la première fois depuis l'incident.

  Elle releva doucement la tête, frottant de ses petits poings ses yeux encore embués de sommeil et bailla doucement, avant de jeter un coup d'œil dans la pièce, ne reconnaissant pas sa chambre.

  Il lui fallut quelques instants pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de celle de ses parents et s'en attendre, sauta du lit, une de ses petites menottes agrippant sans s'en rendre compte l'oreiller sur lequel elle avait si bien dormi.

  Elle sortit aussitôt de la pièce et dévala l'escalier jusqu'au palier, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, un espoir involontaire, mais bien présent résonnant doucement en elle. Elle s'arrêta néanmoins sur le seuil du salon, incapable pendant quelques instant de regarder la pièce, son corps tremblant d'anticipation et de peur mêlées.

  Lorsque enfin, elle osa relever la tête et découvrit ses DEUX parents lovés et endormis sur le canapé, un cri de joie passa sa gorge qui réveilla les deux Seeds groggy, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Elle abandonna son oreiller et sans attendre, se jeta dans le giron de ses parents pour se boudiner contre eux.

  Tout à son bonheur et à ses rires, la petite famille ne remarqua pas l'assiette et le verre vide à terre, ni l'enveloppe ouverte où manquait une feuille de papier couleur d'étoile qui contenait le seul trésor… le seul véritable désir d'une petite fille.

**~*Fin*~**


End file.
